


Coming Home

by Hello83433



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor is an Amazing Dad, Connor isn't really in this fic, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Hank makes an appearence, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kara and Alice being a family, NO ONE KNOWS, So much angst, Why Do I Keep Killing These Two, Wordcount: 100-1.000, bad dum tsss, bad jokes aside, implied connara, well he's there in spirit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello83433/pseuds/Hello83433
Summary: Connor leaves for a mission in DC to help put down a violent protest. He leaves Kara and Alice in the safety of their home with a promise to return.Kara isn't used to the house being so quiet.Alice just wants to know when her dad is coming home.And Hank, Hank checks on them, finally sober for once.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_taylore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_taylore/gifts).



The day had begun like many others before it; Kara slipping out of bed early to make breakfast for Alice, who would eat a little bit simply because other girls ate so she should too. Kara went to work taking ingredients from their places in the kitchen and making Alice’s favorite, silver dollar pancakes. They were small enough that Alice would clear her plate and praise herself without them being too small. What made them extra special was the blueberry in the center of each one, an idea that Connor had while he was still allowed in the kitchen. After a spaghetti catastrophe, he was banned, though that didn’t stop him from trying to help. Today he wouldn’t though. Connor had been sent to deal with a case of protestors in DC, a great honor, if an unsafe job. They spent a few nights going over everything that could happen to him, but in the end, Kara had let him go with a promise to be back in time for their wedding a few months later. He left with a kiss from his fiancé and his daughter.

With the pancakes hot on a plate, Kara walks to the bedroom across from hers and Connor’s to wake Alice. It’s still early and the first thing Alice asks is the same question she’s repeated for a while now.

“I made your favorite today. Pancakes with blueberries.” Kara says, and the thought of her favorite food instantly wakes Alice up.

“Really? What’s the special occasion? Is Connor home?”

“Not yet, sweetie, I’m sure he will be soon though.” Kara struggles with the smile, but it is believable enough to the little girl. “Get dressed quickly, you don’t want a cold breakfast.”

Alice smiles and Kara is picking out her clothes when a familiar song plays and she rushes to her phone in the kitchen, answering it as soon as it’s in her hands. 

“Hey Kara, how are things going?”

“You’re up early. Things are fine so far today, I made Alice her favorite food.” Hank’s voice at the other end disappoints her but she doesn’t let it him hear it.

“Yeah, Sumo prevented me from getting drunk or sleep last night. Stupid fucking mutt.” Hank mutters the last part under his breath but Kara hears it nonetheless and can’t help the small laugh.

“First time I’ve heard you laugh in a while.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can talk later Hank? After you’ve slept a little and Alice is done making a mess.”

“You’re probably right. Tell that girl if she wants to make messes, she’s got to clean them.”

Saying goodbye and passing on Hank’s message was easy enough. Alice responding simply by sticking her tongue out. Looking at the voicemail notification on her home screen showed a voicemail, something Kara had to listen to, if for no other reason than to try and clear the notification from her screen.

“I’ll be in my room Alice, I’ll be right out.” Alice gave a food-filled okay and Kara walked into the room, shutting the door and pressing the little play button, recognizing the soft voice instantly.

“Hey, Kara, don’t worry, I’m fine. I hope you’re doing well and that you’re happy and healthy. Please, please, please take care of yourself and don’t forget to tell Alice about the letter I wrote to her before I left. I gotta go now and my mission won’t last long but know that I love you and miss you and I will keep reminding you every day until I see you walking down that aisle. Be safe for me, okay? I’ll be home soon.”

Kara sat down on the bed, replaying the message several times before breaking down completely. Tears she still wasn’t used to spilled down her face as she clutched the phone in her hands.

“You promised you’d be home safe, Connor. You promised me you’d come home... it’s been months, but I don’t have the strength to delete your voicemail…”

While Hank had returned from the mission successful, Connor had not. There wasn't a funeral, androids didn't have funerals.

Kara remained on the bed until she was semi-confident in her ability to keep a smile, only for Alice. Then, remembering Connor’s request she dug around in his nightstand drawer for a neatly folded piece of paper with the words DETECTIVE ALICE’S EYES ONLY neatly printed in the outside. Wiping the last of her tears, Kara clutched the letter in her hand as she pocketed her phone and left the room.

Alice had just finished eating and was attempting to wash her plate off using her chair to reach the sink. Kara quickly got her back on the ground and the chair back in its place at the table.

“Thank you for trying but standing on chairs is dangerous Alice. Since you finished all your food, I’ll wash your plate, okay? And here, Connor promised I would give you this. I almost forgot, but he reminded me.” Kara said, handing over the paper.

“What does it say, Kara?”

“I don’t know, after all, he made it pretty clear only Detective Alice can read it. It must be very important.” Alice smiled wide, realizing she had a special mission to read. Giving Kara a hug, she dashed off to her room to read whatever Connor had left for her. Kara smiled, knowing both of them had a last message from the most special and kind man they had known.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you to the lovely prompt from (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ on the Connara discord. I was just hit with a wave of inspiration and I hope I took you on a feels trip.
> 
> I love kudos and comments. Let me know how much you love me, or hate me, or how I ripped your heart out. :)


End file.
